powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Raw Power
The ability to resist and defy through sheer power alone. Sub-power of Ultipotence. Also Called *Overwhelming Force/Might/Power/Strength *Power-Breaking Strength *Raw Might/Strength *Sheer Force/Might/Power *Unrivaled Power/Strength Capabilities The user can resist, breakthrough, and may become immune to powers/abilities, laws, natures, illness, etc, through sheer force and strength alone. The user may even become completely immune to weaker opponents. Strong enough users may be able to negate durability and possibly defy logic itself. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Survivability *Environmental Adaptation *Immunity Bypassing *Indomitable Will *Non-Physical Interaction *Opposition Immunity *Power Anchoring *Power Negation *Power Resistance *Uniqueness Associations *Badassery *Divine Combat *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength *Freedom *Meta Combat *Psionics *Strength Infinitum *True Power Limitations *The magnitude of this ability depends on the power of the user. Known Users Known Powers *Ultimate Skills (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) Gallery Super_Scourge_breaks_free.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) effortlessly breaks free of Silver's psychokinesis through the sheer power of his Super Form. Zaraki Kenpachi Cut Up.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) has no special skills, but can defeat anyone, even gods and reality warpers, through sheer might alone. Superman_Lifts_Eternity.jpg|Through his sheer power, Superman (DC Comics) can pull off such feats as briefly lifting the Spectre, the living embodiment of Eternity... Supes_Black_Hole.jpg|...and holding a miniature black hole in his fist. Doomsday_punches_through_The_Phantom_Zone.png|Doomsday (DC Comics) wields incredible power, enough to punch out of the Phantom Zone with his bare hands. X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken vs Time-Skip.gif|Using the sheer power of X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku (Dragon Ball series) resists and breaks through Hit's Time-Skip technique. Frieza Sidra's Energy of Destruction.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to contain Sidra's Energy of Destruction with the power of his Golden Form. Jiren_Kamehameha.png|Jiren's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer overwhelming power acts as an automatic shield against weaker attacks like Goku's Kamehameha. JirenVsHit.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) resisted and broke through Hit’s Time Manipulation with sheer strength alone. Beyond Blue Vegeta Godly Ki Fist.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) was able to punch straight through Top's Energy of Destruction with a single strike of his Super Saiyan Blue・Shinka Godly Ki. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|As a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer power is comparable to (or even surpasses) that of a God of Destruction, despite him not having any Divine Ki himself. Gogeta Blue.png|Gogeta's (Dragon Ball Super) sheer power vastly eclipses that of even Broly. Black_Shadow's_Power_1.JPG|Black Shadow (F-Zero: GP Legend) possesses such sheer power... Black_Shadow's_Power_2.JPG|...that he can contain the destructive energies of the planet-destroying Reactor Might with his bare hands. Kratos_rushes_at_Modi.jpg|Kratos (God of War) resisting Modi's electric attacks through the power of his Spartan Rage. Juggernaut PI.jpg|Due to being empowered by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) possesses virtually limitless superhuman strength... Juggernaut Dimension Punch.jpg|...great enough to break multiple dimensional barriers. Hulk_Antimatter.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) possesses the raw power to hold back antimatter spheres with his bare hands... Hulk_Timestorm.jpg|...and punch through a timestorm. All Might Plus Ultra.gif|With his One For All Quirk, Toshinori Yagi/All Might (My Hero Academia) was able to negate a Nomu's Shock Absorption Quirk with the force of his punch and send it flying into a forest 400 miles away. T.K.O..png|During his debut, T.K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) was more than powerful enough to overwhelm all of Lakewood Plaza Turbo's heroes and destroy the plaza with his power. Gomu-Gomu King Kong Gun defeats Doflamingo 1.gif|In his Gear Fourth form, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) was able to break though the control of Doflamingo's strings with raw power alone. Saitama, Bald Cape Man.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) possesses unlimited raw power to endure any form of attacks without leaving a single scratch in his body. Kazuma Dimensional BFR.gif|In his Proud Fist form, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) can tear open rifts in dimensions with the sheer force of his punches. Ryūhō Dimensional BFR.gif|In his Zetsuei Touryudan form, Ryūhō Ryu (s-Cry-ed), much like Kazuma, can cut through the fabric of space with the force of his blades. Segata-Sanshiro-Finale.jpg|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) can pull off incredible feats through sheer martial arts prowess, such as stopping a missile with his bare hands... Segata_Missile.gif|...and redirecting it into space. Akuma vs Asteroid.jpg|Empowered by the Satsui no Hado, Akuma (Street Fighter) destroys a meteorite approaching Earth with a single punch. Super_Sonic_Frozen.jpg|Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) possesses such raw power that he was able to continue moving slightly even after being frozen in time by the Omni-Viewer... Super_Sonic_Chargeup.jpg|...and super-charge his body into an electron bomb, turning the asteroid he was sealed in into a second sun. Younger Toguro Negates Genkai's Blast.gif|With only 80% of his demonic power, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to completely negate Genkai's blast of Spirit Energy with only one hand... 100% Toguro Blocks Yusuke's Punch.gif|...and at 100% of his power he was able to block Yusuke's Energy infused punch with only his thumb. Sensi Sacred Energy Muscle.jpg|By simply flexing the power of his Sacred Energy, Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) was to completely overcome Koenma's Mafuken spell and destroy the Mafuken afterwards. Sairaorg Bael Standing Valiantly.jpg|Sairaorg Bael (High School DxD) has undeniable might that can destroy even the hardest defenses using his fists and being covered in touki caused an earthquake from the sheer pressure... Regulus Rey Leather Rex.jpg|...activating his balance breaker caused an artificial space to almost break apart and its Breakdown the Beast allowed him to break apart a portal meant to absorb/redirect his attack using his fists. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Immunities Category:Infinite Powers Category:Resistances Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries